


비너스의 학교

by YuliaCho



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuliaCho/pseuds/YuliaCho
Summary: 킹스맨 첫 연성입니다. 500자 조금 안되네요. 쓴다고 할 일 목록에 두고 있은지가 한달 조금 넘은것 같은데, 이제 쓰는; 제목은 예전에 <헬파이어 클럽>이라는 책에서 등장했던 프랑스 소설 제목을 따왔습니다. ‘여학교와 수녀 그리고 변태적인 채찍질 등이 외설 서적의 인기 소재로 등장’했다고 메모도 붙여놨네요, 제가.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin





	비너스의 학교

사과를 깎을때, 전보다 날이 잘 든다 싶으면 그는 햇사과가 아니기 때문에 그런거라고 생각했다. 해리 하트를 표현하는데에는 그 문장 정도면 되었다. 문제는 언제나 내부에 존재한다는, 그래서 그는 다른 동료들보다 자신을 더 채찍질했다. 그 말 그대로였다.

그 날이 되면 어김없이, 그는 검은 코트에 감색 정장을 받쳐 입고 밖으로 나간다. 하지만 오늘은 아니었다. 랜슬롯이 될 두 후보자들은 전통 - 이라니 엿이나 먹으라지, 그가 알고있기로 체스터 킹은 자신의 기준에서 원탁에 더 어울린다고 생각하는 후보자들에게는 예외를 두던 전적이 있었다 - 에 따라 후원자들과 함께 24시간을 보내야 했다. 손님용 방도 있고, 이참에 녀석에게 좀 더 확실하게 지위에 따른 책임감에 대해 얘기하는 것도 나쁘진 않았다. 문제는 집이었다. 일단 피클씨는 절대로 보여줄 수 없었다. 개에 대해서 얘기하는것도, 녀석을 쏘게 될 거라고 말할 수도 없었으니까. 개인용 서재도 마찬가지였다. 그 방은 더 썬이 잔뜩 걸려있는, 영광스런 트로피가 진열된 곳이 아니다. 그는 이 방에 비너스 학교The school of Venus라는 이름을 꽤 오래전에 붙여두었었다.

방은 침실과 연결되어 있었다. 암호를 누른다던가, 숨겨진 비밀문이라던가 그런것은 아니었다. 들어가면, 책장과 진열장들, 크고 둔중해 보이는 책상과 의자가 보인다. 서재보다는 이 작은 방에 두기에 적절한 책들이 책장에 꽂혀 있다. 여기까지는 괜찮았다.

진열장에는 비교적 크기가 다양한 채찍들이 가로로 놓여져 있었다. 여기에는 여러가지 사연들이 있었다. 그가 승마장에서 몰래 가져온 작은 말채찍(그는 피식 웃음이 나오는 것을 멈출수가 없었다. 고매하신 아서왕은 그 자신도 물론이거니와 절대로 상류층이 아니었다. 바로 그렇기 때문에 그가 그토록 계급에 집착하는 것일테지만), 같은 상대가 몇년이고 자신에게 휘둘렀던 술 많은 채찍을 비롯하여 구색을 갖추겠다고 큰맘먹고 들여놓은 것도 있었다. 이 방에 그는 토카레프는 들이지 않았다. 무기는 진열장에 있는 것들로 충분하다는 생각이었다.

에그시에게 일장연설을 하고, 저녁을 먹는 내내 그의 머릿속에서 그 방이 떠나질 않았다. 가끔 그는 그 방에 알지도 못하는 사람을 들여보내기도 했었다. 몇 시간 후 마취총을 맞고 기억을 잃어버린 상대를 옮기는 일이 어렵긴 했지만, 자신이 하는 것 보다는 나았으니까. 절대로 제압당하지 않을 상대에게 잠깐동안 신체적 결정권을 맡겨 둔다. 그는 그렇게 단순하게 생각하기로 했다. 눈 앞의 녀석은, 제 아버지와 똑같은 눈을 한 채로 서툴게 완두콩을 포크 등 위에 얹었다. 순간 리가 들고있던 채찍이 눈 앞에 선명하게 떠올랐다. 입 속이 마르는게 느껴졌다.

잘자라는 말을 하고 그는 침실로 천천히 걸어갔다. 당장 뛰어가 자신을 채찍질하고 싶은 마음이 간절했다. 침실 벽 거울에 비친 그는 이십년 전 그가 본다면 비웃을 정도로 낡아버렸다. 노안 때문에 떨어진 시력, 주름들, 흰 머리들. 반면에 그의 기억 속 리는 여전히 그 상태로 남아있었다. 괜찮은 녀석들이 언제나 먼저 죽는거야, 남아있는건 쩨쩨한 놈들 뿐이지.

그는 천천히 진열장 문을 열고 기다란 갈색 가죽 채찍을 꺼냈다. 스스로를 때리기엔 약간의 무리가 있었지만, 못할 정도는 아니었다. 그는 바지를 벗고, 속옷도 벗었다. 양말과 가터는 내버려두었다. 난방을 하지 않은 방의 냉기가 갑자기 살갗을 스쳐지나가자 소름이 돋았다. 책상에 몸을 기댄 채 그는 과감히 손에 든 것을 휘둘렀다. 바람을 가르는 소리와 고통. 아프지 않으면 갈 수 없을걸, 변태 자식. 휘두르는 속도가 빨라지자 아까 언뜻 초점이 잡혀왔던 모습이 다시 눈에 아른거렸다. 갈색 눈, 갈색 머리칼, 그는 내게 아무런 말도 하지 않았고 나도 마찬가지였어. 그의 아들이 이 방 복도를 지나면 바로 그 곳에 있었다-

그는 휘두르던 팔을 멈추었다. 땀과 타액으로 번들거리는 채찍을 닦아 다시 진열장에 넣어두고, 뒷정리를 마친 후에 그는 옷가지를 들고 방을 빠져나와 문을 굳게 닫았다. 비너스 학교는 조만간 또 열릴 터였다.

**Author's Note:**

> 메모가 2012년 5월 22일자로 마지막 수정을 한 걸 보면, 썰은 정말 많은데 연성은 거의 안한다는 것을 알 수 있고. 예전에 자신의 변태적인 취향을 고백하던 ‘올리비아의 비밀’이라는 블로그가 있었는데(지금은 없어졌습니다), 그것도 생각나네요.


End file.
